Summertime
by Lovely x3
Summary: SCHOOL IS OUT! Lilly and Miley each have a date on the last day of school.  What will happen?  Rating changed to T just in case! Title subject to change. [LillyXOliver] [MileyXJake]
1. School's Out, Summer's In!

**A/N: You guys are amazing! Thank you so much for your reviews on "One in a Million." I never expected you to like it that much. Thanks again! Anyway, this is my second fanfic and I want it to be around 6 or 7 chapters. Please read and review. No flames, just constructive criticism!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

"Oliver! Guess what!" Lilly screamed across the hall as she sauntered over to him.

"Hey Lil-lay! What's up?" he asked.

She blushed. She loved it when he called her that. It was so cute the way he said it. She shook her head before she could fall into a daydream.

"Only 37 minutes before school is OUT and summer is IN!" she practically screamed.

"Thanks for the update, Lilly," Miley said as she walked up to them, lightly laughing to herself.

"What's so funny?" Lilly asked her. Miley turned around dramatically and gestured toward Jake Ryan. "Of course," Lilly said nodding.

Seven minutes later, Miley, Lilly, Oliver, and Jake were in their last period Biology class.

"Class, I'll be back in five minutes. Behave," their teacher, Ms. Kunkle told them.

Jake got up and to Miley's desk. He attempted to slide to the other side of her, but ended up crashing to the floor. Miley gasped and looked behind her. Jake pulled himself up with her chair and sat on her desk.

"Would you like to go to dinner tonight, Miley?" he asked her hopefully.

She giggled. "Of course, Jake. Pick me up at 7?" Jake nodded and walked slowly back to his desk.

As soon as Jake was out of earshot, she turned to Lilly and they squealed together.

"Oh my gosh, Miley! A date with the zombie slayer! Could this get any better?" As soon as she said this, Ms. Kunkle walked into the room.

"Truscott, you wouldn't want detention on the last day of school now, would you?" she snapped.

"No ma'am," Lilly said quickly. Ms. Kunkle nodded and turned to write on the board.

Oliver coughed and Lilly turned to look at him. He made sure Kunkle was still preoccupied with writing on the board. Then he passed Lilly a folded piece of paper. On the outside it read, "Don't get detention. Read after class."

She smiled at Oliver and nodded as she slipped the note into her back pocket.

As soon as the last bell rang, Lilly shot out of her desk and sprinted to Miley. "What are you going to wear tonight?" Lilly asked her excitedly.

"I'm not sure. Maybe something from The Closet. What did Oliver give you?"

Lilly reached into her back pocket and pulled out the note. "Oh, I almost forgot." She unfolded the note and read it to herself.

_Lilly, come to my house at 7. Wear something nice!_

She blushed. "What is it?" Miley practically screamed as she ripped the note from her best friend's hands. She read it quickly.

"Oooo! Lilly! He's taking you on a date!" she squealed.

"Shut up, he is not,"

"Oh, come on Lilly. You've liked him for a long time! Maybe he's liked you for that long too."

Before Lilly could protest, her cell phone beeped. She flipped it open and skimmed the text message.

"Come on Miley, we're going to Oliver's locker," Lilly said, grabbing Miley's wrist and dragging her down the hall.

As soon as the two girls turned the corner, Oliver and Jake stood up straight and began to whistle innocently.

"Nice try guys," Lilly said, "What were you talking about?"

"You'll find out tonight," Oliver said mysteriously. Lilly and Miley rolled their eyes.

As soon as they got to Miley's house, the two girls raced up to Hannah Montana's closet.

After a few minutes of looking through outfits, Lilly gasped. "Oh my gosh, you have to let me wear this!" She held up a pair of cutoff capri pants and a frilly halter top.

"Of course! Here are some matching shoes. Oh, and there's a glass case right behind you with the cutest sunglasses and a few other things." Miley told her.

At 6:30, they emerged from the closet. Lilly was wearing the outfit she chose with her hair in spiral curls and the sunglasses on her head. Miley was wearing jeans with a lacy tank top and a half sweater over it. Her hair was in loose curls.

They walked downstairs into the living room. "Well, my goodness! I have never seen two ladies as beautiful as you two girls!" Robbie Ray exclaimed.

"Thanks Daddy. We're going out tonight," Miley said.

"Good," Jackson said as he walked into the room, "'Cause I got a bunch of friends coming over to watch scary movies."

Lilly shuddered and turned on the TV. She didn't like scary movies very much.

A few minutes later, Lilly's phone rang. "Hey Oliver!" she said, "Yeah, I'm coming tonight… Mkay, see you in ten!"

"You leaving now?" Miley asked after Lilly hung up.

Lilly nodded. "I'll call you after I get home."

Ten minutes later, two doorbells rang.

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? REVIEW PLEASE! I wrote it as if you already knew all the characters and their relationships with each other, so there isn't much explaining or anything. It's also very short. I have part of the second chapter written. I'll probably have it up tomorrow or the next day.**


	2. First Dates

**A/N: Thanks you, thank you, thank you! You guys are simply amazing! I loved reading all of your reviews! Here is the next chapter. It's long, so it makes up for the shortness of the last chapter!**

Nothing prepared Oliver for what he was about to see. He opened the door, grinning from ear to ear. His grin vanished when he saw Lilly.

"Wow. You look… absolutely amazing," he said breathlessly.

Lilly blushed scarlet red. "Thanks. So where are we going?"

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough," Oliver said, laughing. "Come on, we're gonna be late."

Oliver led her over to his car. She had always been jealous that he got his license three months before she did.

**ooHMoo**

Miley glanced in the hallway mirror before she answered the door. "Hey Jake!" she greeted him.

Jake was speechless. "M-Miley. You look… beautiful."

"Aww thanks Jake," Miley said, blushing slightly.

"Come on, we have reservations for 7:30. And our ride should be here in three… two… one." Just then, a black stretch limo pulled up in front of the Stewart's house. It was Miley's turn to be speechless.

"Y-You didn't have to-" Jake silenced her by putting his finger to her lips.

"Just get in the limo," he said with a smile.

A few minutes later, they pulled up to an Italian bistro. The driver let them out of the limo. Jake held his arm out to Miley and she linked her elbow with his as the walked into the restaurant.

The hostess led them to the back of the building and through some large double doors. The scene in front of them was one of the most beautiful things Miley had ever seen.

There was a round table for two with a lacy white table cloth covering it and candles arranged into a beautiful centerpiece. The wall behind the table was a large glass window that overlooked the beach.

"Your waiter will be with you momentarily," the hostess told them before walking away.

Jake pulled Miley's chair out for her, then seated himself. "Jake, this is amazing!" Miley exclaimed.

"No need to thank me. I just told them what to do, and they did it."

After they ordered their drinks, Jake took a deep breath. "Miley, there's something I need to tell you. I don't know if you'll like it or not.

"Okay, go on," Miley urged him.

"I've like you for a long time. You were one of the first people that I saw when I walked through the doors of Seaview Middle School. You were also one of the first people ever to blow me off. I didn't like it, but I found it to be… sexy. Then I went out with so many girls to make you jealous. It was torture to see you not even bat an eye at that. I was so confused…" He watched the emotions play across Miley's face. First, he saw pleasure, then surprise, and finally, compassion. She sat in silence and let his speech sink in. Then he saw frustration in her eyes.

"Jake, I used to think you were a jerk. Then I started to see the real you. And I started to like you. I was going to tell you how I felt one day. But come to find out, you had a girlfriend. I'm not really the jealous type, so I just figured you would break up sooner or later. Then, my prediction came true two weeks ago. And now, here we sit."

In the midst of their heartfelt speeches, they hadn't realized how close they had become. Miley was the first to take note of this and abruptly sat up.

Jake was startled by her sudden movement and straightened up in shock.

Just then, their waiter appeared and took their order.

Soon after their food arrived and they began eating, Jake broke the silence.

"Miley, how long do you think a couple should be dating before they say 'I love you'?"

She was startled by the question, but gave her honest opinion. "Well, It depends on their relationship. If they're going out just to have a boyfriend or girlfriend, then the word love should never be mentioned. But if they really do love each other and have been dating for a little while, that's when it should come up."

Jake nodded. "Okay, thanks. I really appreciate your honesty."

After they were finished eating, Jake offered Miley his hand. She took it and they walked back to the limo.

**ooHMoo**

"Will you please tell me where we're going?" Lilly pleaded.

"Oh, alright. You and I are going to see the Phantom of the Opera," he said proudly.

"Oh, I love that movie!" Lilly exclaimed.

Oliver laughed. "No, no, no. You don't understand. We're going to see the actual show performed on a stage!"

Lilly gasped. "Oh Ollie! You didn't have to do that for me!" She leaned over and gave him as much of a hug as the seat belt would allow her.

Oliver laughed. "It's nothing, really. And before we end up wrapped around a tree, I would suggest at least letting go of my right arm."

"Oh, right. Sorry," she said, pulling away quickly. "Hey Oliver?"

"Yeah?"

"You… smell really good." She told him with a smile.

He glanced at her and gave her his signature crooked smile.

A few minutes later, they pulled into the parking lot. Oliver walked around the car and let Lilly out. They walked into the theater together, arm in arm.

After the show, they walked back to the car. Before Oliver could walk around to the driver's side, Lilly grabbed his hand.

"Oliver, I want to thank you. This has been one of the most amazing nights of my life and I'm really glad I got to spend it with you."

Oliver pulled her into a hug. "I'm glad I got to spend it with you too, Lilly." They separated and walked to their sides of the car.

As soon as Oliver turned the key in the ignition, Lilly turned on the radio. The first notes of "If Everyone Cared" by Nickelback were being played.

"Oh, I love this song!" she exclaimed as she turned up the volume. They both began to sing along.

_From underneath the trees, we watch the sky  
Confusing stars for satellites  
I never dreamed that you'd be mine  
But here we are, we're here tonight_

Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
Singing Amen, I, I'm alive

If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died

And I'm singing

Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive  
Amen I, Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive

And in the air the fireflies  
Our only light in paradise  
We'll show the world they were wrong  
And teach them all to sing along

Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
(I'm alive)

If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died

And as we lie beneath the stars  
We realize how small we are  
If they could love like you and me  
Imagine what the world could be

If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died  
When nobody died...

"That is such a good song. I could never get tired of it," Lilly said.

Oliver nodded in agreement as he pulled into the Truscott's driveway.

He walked Lilly up to the porch.

"Thanks again for everything. I loved it," Lilly said.

Oliver suddenly had the urge to kiss her. She looked stunning under the moonlight.

He blinked a couple times. "Y-You're welcome. I had a great time. I'm call you tomorrow," he replied. Then he leaned down and kissed her cheek. And with that, he disappeared into the darkness.

**A/N: REVIEWS! PLEASE! I love reading them!**


	3. Coming Out of Denial

**A/N: Thanks for all of your reviews! This chapter is mainly about Lilly and Oliver, but the next chapter will be about everyone, I promise! Enjoy!**

As soon as Lilly was in her house, she called Miley. She answered on the second ring.

"How was your date?" Miley screamed.

"Okay, number one, OW! My ear! Number two, it wasn't a _date_. And number three, it was amazing! What about _your_ date with the zombie slayer?"

"You first, then me," Miley replied.

Each girl told their tale complete with dozens of interruptions and squeals from the other.

"Oh my gosh, he kissed you?" Miley screamed.

"On the cheek, Miley. We do that all the time to each other!" Lilly explained.

"Oh, sure. Lilly, you know you like him. And he totally likes you back. It's really not that hard to admit."

"There's nothing to admit! I don't see why you're making it such a big deal! Me and Oliver have been best friends for more than eleven years!"

"Whatever. Listen, I gotta go. Jackson's friends left already and he's watching the Wizard of Oz again," Miley said.

"Okay, talk to you later. Bye!" Lilly lay down on her bed. What Miley said got her to thinking.

Did she like Oliver? Well, of course she did, as a friend. But he did look good tonight. And he smelled amazing. Oh, stop it Lilly! You don't like Oliver! Do you?

**ooHMoo**

Oliver walked into his bedroom. He sighed as he flopped onto his bed.

Why didn't he kiss her on the lips? Because it would be moving to fast. Who cares, Oliver, she looked beautiful tonight! Heck, she always looks beautiful! Why are you even thinking about this? You don't like Lilly. Do you?

He picked up his cell phone and called Miley.

"Hey Oliver! What's up?" she asked.

"Well, I kinda need your help. I've been thinking a lot lately and I-"

"This is about Lilly, isn't it?" Miley asked as if she already knew.

"No! Of course not!" There was silence from Miley. "Fine! This is about Lilly! I-"

"Don't know if you like her," Miley finished for him.

"Man, you're good."

"I know. So tell me about your Lilly problems," Miley urged.

"Well, after we got back, I walked her up to the porch. She told me she had a great time. And… as I was looking at her, she turned her head a little and her hair got all shiny under the moonlight. She looked… pretty. I got this feeling. I just wanted to kiss her. But I couldn't, right? That would ruin our best friend relationship, right?"

Miley sighed. This was the second time in one night she would have to give this little speech. "Oliver, quit second guessing yourself! You like her! Admit that to yourself and then to Lilly. You'll like what she'll have to say, I promise."

"Okay. I told her I would call her tomorrow. We'll go for a walk on the beach or something. I'll tell her then," Oliver said reluctantly.

"Good. I have a Hannah thing tomorrow. Will you tell Lilly for me?"

"Sure. I have to go though. My mom is calling me and I'm not in the mood for her man voice. Thanks for what you said. See you later." The line went dead. Once again, Miley Stewart was making the world a better place for love!

About a minute later, her phone rang again. Her caller ID told her it was Jake.

"Hey! What's crackin'?" Miley asked.

"Nothing too much. You wanna do something tomorrow sometime?" he asked.

"Oh, sorry. I can't. I have a H- Uhh… I have to get my… name engraved in my bowling ball! See you later. Bye!" she said quickly and hung up.

Wow, that was too close. She needed to be a lot more careful if she wanted to keep her identity under wraps.

**ooHMoo**

Oliver woke up the next morning and rolled over to look at his clock. 10:42. He groaned and got up to take a shower.

He stumbled out of the bathroom, tripping over the shower curtain. He found his favorite pair of jeans and put them on. He was looking for a shirt to wear when he heard a knock on his door.

"Oliver, it's me," he heard Lilly's melodic voice.

"Oh, okay. Come in," he called to her, preoccupied with choosing the perfect shirt.

Lilly opened the door and took a couple steps, but stopped dead in her tracks. She had seen Oliver without his shirt on before, but not recently.

He was very muscular and chiseled. He turned around to face her.

"Hey Lil," he said simply.

Lilly stifled a gasp. She couldn't take her eyes off of his abs. They were six perfect bulges.

Wow, she thought. That's… hot. Wait, did she just call Oliver hot? She really needed to stop thinking like this. She shook her head and looked up at Oliver's face.

"Hey Ollie. How's life?" she asked, still in shock.

He smiled. Lilly was the only one that called him Ollie, and he loved it.

"Oh, it's good. You wanna go down to the beach?" he asked her as he pulled a blue t-shirt over his head.

Lilly nodded. "Sure. I think I left my sunglasses here a few days ago so I'm gonna go find them." She flipped her straight blonde hair over her shoulder and walked out of the room.

Oh, how Oliver would give anything to touch her shiny blonde hair. He sighed and followed her out of his room.

As they walked down the beach, Lilly was the first to break the awkward silence. "Where's Miley?" she asked.

"Oh, she had to go to a Hannah thing today. She asked me to tell you," Oliver responded absentmindedly. He was deep in thought about how to tell Lilly how he felt. They walked in unusual silence. Lilly too was deep in thought.

Did she like Oliver? Miley was definitely convinced that she did. She sighed. They _did _spend a lot of time together. And they knew each other better than anyone else. She sighed again. She hadn't just convinced herself she had a crush on Oliver. No, she came out of denial to face the fact that she had already been crushing on Oliver Oscar Oken for a while.

Just then, her phone rang. It was Miley. "Hey Miles! … Uhh, yeah sure. No problem. Bye!"

"What did Miley want?" Oliver asked after she hung up.

"I have to get something for Miley. She's going to stop by her house in a minute to get it, so I'll see you later. Bye Oliver!" She took off running down the beach.

Oliver decided it was better not knowing what Miley needed and started walking home.

He walked through the door and into the kitchen. His mom was there making a cake.

"Hey Sweetie. Where've you been?" she asked.

"At the beach with Lilly," he said as he took a bottle of water out of the refrigerator.

"Oh, I see," his mom said with a knowing smile.

Oliver rolled his eyes and walked up the stairs into his room.

He lost his chance to tell Lilly how he felt today. He suddenly smiled. The day wasn't over yet. He pulled out his phone and texted Lilly.

_Rico's tonight around 7:30? I know how much you love the sunset!_

He shut his phone, but not a moment later, it beeped at him.

_Sure! See you tonight!_

Oliver lay down on his bed with a huge grin on his face.

**A/N: Time to review! I've been posting a chapter a day, but I'm not sure if I can continue writing that fast! It might be up to three days MAXIMUM between chapters. I will definitely try to get one up each day, but I can't guarantee anything. Thanks!**


	4. Will You be My Girlfriend?

**A/N: This is where it gets exciting! This chapter is short, but it's quality, not quantity right? Haha, anyway here we go!**

Later that night, Oliver walked up the hill that separated the beach from the houses. He immediately spotted Lilly sitting at Rico's sipping a smoothie.

He walked up behind her and lightly put his hands on her shoulders. "Hey Lil," he whispered.

His breath tickled her ear and she jumped slightly. She exhaled when she realized who it was.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Oliver apologized.

Lilly smiled. "It's okay."

"You wanna go for a walk? I need to talk to you," he asked.

Lilly got a worried look in her eyes. "Yeah, let's go. We can watch the sunset too," she replied uneasily.

They had walked about 200 feet when Lilly turned to Oliver. "What did you need to talk to me about?" she asked.

He sighed and took her hand. He led her a few more yards.

"Sit," he commanded gently.

She did as she was told and Oliver sat directly across from her in the soft sand.

He looked straight into her worried eyes. "Lilly, this is nothing bad. I don't know what your reaction will be, but I'm not dying or anything."

Lilly sighed with relief.

"But this is still serious," he took a deep breath. "After we saw Phantom of the Opera, I really got to thinking. You are beautiful Lilly, on the inside and out. I love everything about you. And I just… well," he took another deep breath. "Lillian," he articulated each syllable of her name, "I think I love you."

Lilly blushed and looked down. Oliver lifted her chin with his finger. "How do you feel about that?" he asked.

Lilly slowly leaned closer and placed her lips softly upon his.

She pulled away. "I love you too, Oliver. Need I say anything more?" He leaned in to taste the sweetness of her lips again but she lightly hit his shoulder and said, "Tag, you're it." And she took off running down the beach.

Oliver took off after her.

Lilly ran into the ocean, but before she could get far Oliver caught her shoulder. They stared into each other's eyes, breathless, the water hitting their ankles. Oliver pushed a strand of Lilly's hair behind her ear, and then pulled her closer to him. She tilted her head up and Oliver's lips met her once again.

He ran his hand through her soft hair. Oh, how long he had waited for this moment.

He felt her reach up and stroke his brown hair as the kiss deepened.

Lilly couldn't believe how soft his lips were. She wrapped his arms around his neck as they finally broke apart.

"Ollie," Lilly said breathlessly, "that was amazing!"

Oliver smiled. "Yeah, you are," he said pulling her into a hug. Her petite frame fit perfectly next to his body. Lilly blushed and rested her head on his shoulder. He inhaled her sweet scent as he traced her spine up and down. They stood like this for what seemed like an eternity but they finally separated.

"So does this mean I'm your girlfriend?" Lilly asked.

"Only if you want," Oliver replied, laughing.

"Well, I do want!" Lilly said.

"Good, because I do too," Oliver said as he bent down and kissed her eyelids.

Lilly smiled and glanced at Oliver's watch. "Oh, wow, it's late. I'm sorry to ruin the moment, but my mom is going to kill me if I'm not home soon. I'll call you tonight!" She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his lips quickly, and then she was gone.

**ooHMoo**

The next morning, Miley awoke to her alarm clock. She rolled over, not knowing how close she was to the edge of the bed. She yelped and crashed to the floor. She moaned and got up to take a shower.

After she was finished getting ready, she skipped downstairs for breakfast. Her dad had made pancakes that morning.

"Hey Bud! I got a call this morning. Hannah has an interview this afternoon at five."

"Okay, thanks Daddy," Miley said. She took her pancakes up to her room and turned on the radio.

A few minutes later, her phone rang. It was Lilly.

"Guess what!" Lilly screamed.

"You got Orlando Bloom's phone number?" Miley said sarcastically.

"No! Me and Oliver are dating!"

Miley gasped. "Tell me everything," she demanded.

Lilly started with Oliver sneaking up on her and ended with their two hour phone call last night.

"Aww! You two are perfect for each other!" Miley exclaimed.

Lilly giggled. "Thanks. Listen, I gotta go. My mom wants me to go shoe shopping with her. Toodles!" She hung up.

Miley decided to walk to the beach. She ordered a glass of lemonade at Rico's.

She sat at a table then felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Mind if I join you?" Jake asked.

"Sure," Miley said, gesturing toward the chair across from her.

Jake sat down and said, "Miley, I have a question for you. But I understand if you think it's moving too fast. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Miley grinned. "Yes, Jake. I will be your girlfriend."

Jake sighed with relief. He got up and offered his hand to Miley. She took it and they walked back to Miley's house.

Later that day, Miley adjusted her Hannah Montana wig in the mirror.

"Miles!" she heard her dad call, "You have a visitor!"

She figured it was Lilly or Oliver. "Okay, send them up!" she called back.

She heard footsteps then saw Jake in her doorway with a shocked look on his face.

She looked down at her blonde hair. "Uh oh."

**A/N: Uh oh, cliffhanger!! Review and let me know what you think.**


	5. We're Over!

**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating! I was suffering from writer's block and I wasn't sure where I wanted the story to go. This might possibly be the last chapter, but it depends on what you guys think of it. This chapter is even shorter than the last one and I apologize for that.**

Jake was speechless. Miley took his hand and led him back downstairs.

"Daddy, we have a problem," Miley stated.

"Umm, well I'll just supervise your explanation," Robbie Ray said.

Miley sighed. "Just leave Dad." She dragged Jake to the couch and sat him down.

"Miley, why didn't you tell me?" Jake exploded.

"Listen to me. Let me talk with no interruptions," Miley said sternly.

Jake nodded in agreement.

"This is my deepest, darkest secret. I can't just tell every guy I date that I'm Hannah Montana! That's why it's a secret. And you can't ever tell anybody. Not your parents, not your best friend. No one at all, ever."

"Okay, I understand. My lips are sealed forever, no matter what," Jake said.

Miley smiled and hugged him. After a few seconds, he gently pushed her away then brought her back toward him and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

They broke apart and Miley sighed.

"We have a decision to make. Do you want to break up with Miley and date Hannah? Or do we like it just the way it is?"

Jake smiled. "I think I like dating Miley," he said, then kissed her forehead.

"Well, in that case, I have to go to an interview and I need to leave…" she glanced at the clock, "Five minutes ago." She gave him a quick kiss.

"Dad, time to go!" she called as she walked out of her room.

**ooHMoo**

Miley walked into her bedroom after her interview. She walked into her closet and took her wig off. She placed it carefully on a mannequin, then walked back out. She noticed a piece of paper on her bedside table. It was a note from Jake.

_Miley-_

_Come to my house after your interview. We can watch a movie or something._

_Love, Jake_

Miley quickly changed clothes, told her dad where she was going, then sprinted out the door.

She rang the doorbell at the Ryan's house. Jake answered the door.

"Hey Miley! Come sit down," he greeted.

She sat on the soft leather couch and Jake put a DVD into the player.

He came and sat next to her. As the opening credits came up, she moved closer to him and he put his arm around her. She smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder.

Toward the middle of the movie, the main characters shared a passionate kiss.

Jake and Miley made eyes contact. Her eyes sparkled as they moved closer and closer. She decided to have a little fun. As he moved closer to her, she leaned back on the armrest.

He suddenly pushed her all the way back and lunged toward her and crashed his lips onto hers.

Miley shifted so they were laying down, facing each other on the couch. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her as close as possible to him and her hands ran madly through his hair.

She soon felt his tongue touch her lips softly. She smiled then poked her own tongue out of her mouth and softly touched his. This was new to both of them. They explored each others mouths. Then Miley felt his hands move to the front of her body and he found the bottom of her shirt. He softly lifted it up, but he didn't get far.

Miley suddenly sat up angrily, biting both of their tongues in the process.

"So this is what this is about?" she screamed. "Jake Ryan, if you just want me to feel me up, we are over!" she yelled. She leaped off of the couch and stormed out the door.

**ooHMoo**

Lilly raced around her room in attempt to find her ringing cell phone. She threw her pillow off the bed and found her phone under it. Her ring tone was about to end.

"Hello?" she said breathlessly.

"Hey, it's me," Miley said in a monotone voice.

"What's wrong?" Lilly asked.,

Miley told her story angrily. She couldn't believe how much of a jerk he was.

"Wow, I'm really sorry it didn't work out, Miley," Lilly said.

"I'll be fine. I'm gonna take a walk. Talk later," Miley replied, and then hung up.

Lilly sighed. She really did feel bad for Miley, but she was very excited for her date with Oliver the next day. They were going to the rose gardens.

She put on some short shorts and a tank top and went downstairs to get a bottle of water. She told her parents goodnight, then climbed back up the stairs.

She turned her ceiling fan on, and then climbed into bed. She closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning, she felt someone lightly shaking her. "Lilly, it's past noon. Wake up."

She knew that beautiful voice almost too well. It was Oliver's.

She rolled over and moaned. She felt Oliver climb onto the opposite side of the bed. She rolled over again, facing away from him.

"Lil, if you don't wake up, I'm going to have to take drastic measures," he whispered into her ear.

She pulled the covers tighter around her. She shook her head, letting him know she wasn't going to get up anytime soon.

He shook his head. "You asked for it."

He grabbed her sides and began to tickle her. She squealed and begged him to stop.

"No, not until you are out of that bed!" he said laughing.

She kicked the blankets off of her and stumbled out of the bed.

"I'm up, I'm up!" she exclaimed.

Oliver stared in awe at her. Her hair was down and she had no make up on. Her skin glowed and he took in each curve of her body.

"What?" she asked, looking down at herself.

Oliver got up off of the bed and walked over to her. "Oh, nothing. I was just admiring how beautiful you are," he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Lilly blushed. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his soft lips.

She pulled away slightly. "Ollie, I love you," she murmured against his lips.

"I love you too, Lil," he murmured back.

She smiled and pressed her lips against his once more.

**A/N: Should I add another chapter? Or do you like the ending? REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. Forever

**A/N: I'm sorry, once again. I haven't written in a while. I have been VERY busy, it's been pretty crazy. I'm pretty sure this will be the last chapter since you guys wanted more. Enjoy!!**

_We need to talk things out. Meet me at the beach in an hour._

Jake read over the text message he just received from Miley. He let out a sigh of relief and got up to take a shower.

An hour later, he approached Miley from behind.

"Hey," he said to her back.

She slowly turned around. "Look, Jake, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you and it was happening so fast and-"

Jake silenced her by putting his index finger to her lips. "Miley, it's my fault. I wasn't thinking at all. I shouldn't have let myself be too curious. I'm really, very sorry."

Miley sighed loudly. "I accept your apology. But I'm still apologizing to you too. I really shouldn't have blown up like that."

"Well, I accept your apology too. Are we going to be okay?"

"Yeah, we are," Miley said, hugging him.

She looked up at him with a smile. Jake cautioned her with his eyes. She nodded her approval and leaned in. He captured her lips in a soft, sweet kiss. Miley pulled away gently.

"I didn't mean it when I said we were over. I'm sorry for that too. I love you Jake," Miley whispered.

Jake laughed. "I love you too Miley." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her soft lips to his and they stayed like this for what seemed like an eternity.

"Well, you two certainly make up fast," they heard someone say, laughing.

The couple broke apart and turned to see Lilly and Oliver standing a few feet away.

"Well, what can I say? You can't go too long without her," Jake replied to Lilly's laughter.

"What are you guys doing here? I thought you were going to the rose gardens," Miley asked.

"Oh, we decided not to go. It's too far away, and my mom didn't want to drive us anyway," Oliver explained.

Miley and Jake nodded their understanding. "You guys wanna go get some pizza or something?" Miley suggested.

All of them agreed and they walked about three blocks to the pizza parlor.

"Oliver, no onions on your pizza," Lilly reminded him.

Oliver blushed and nodded. "I'll just stick with a couple slices of cheese."

Their pizza arrived soon enough and they began to eat.

"So, how have you two been?" Miley asked suspiciously.

Lilly and Oliver looked at each other and smiled. "Well, we can't tell you too much," Lilly replied, quickly kissing Oliver's lips.

"Whatever," Miley said as she rolled her eyes.

Lilly giggled and Oliver wrapped his arm around her.

"You know, you guys are perfect for each other. It's like a fairytale, but with a much happier ending," Miley stated matter-of-factly.

"Thanks," Oliver said, capturing Lilly's lips once again for a quick moment.

"Well Miles, it looks like we have some catching up to do," Jake said.

What do you m-" she was silenced by Jake's lips pressing against hers. She smiled and kissed back.

Lilly nudged Oliver and motioned for the door. He nodded in agreement and they silently crept outside.

They both smiled at Jake and Miley still in a liplock.

"So, you wanna go down to the beach? It's a nice night," Oliver asked.

"Sure. Let's go!" Lilly replied.

They walked side by side for a few seconds. Oliver looked down at Lilly's hand swinging back and forth with the pace of her stride. He matched her steps, then caught her hand and laced his fingers with hers in a smooth movement.

They reached the beach and lay down side by side in the soft sand.

Lilly gazed up at the stars. "It's so beautiful."

"Nothing could ever be more beautiful than you," Oliver told her.

Lilly blushed. "Thanks… Oliver, you're really an amazing person. And I will never forget you, no matter what happens."

"I won't forget you either. I love you Lilly. Nothing can change that."

"I love you too Ollie."

She lay her head on his chest and inhaled his sweet aroma. He pulled her closer too him and she listened to his beating heart.

This moment was perfect. For Oliver Oken and Lilly Truscott, this moment was forever.

**A/N: The end! I really hope you liked it. This chapter was short and it was mainly about Lilly and Oliver, but I have to admit I like them better than I like Miley and Jake. I find them easier to write about. Review please!**


End file.
